Fishy Business
by weirdsib
Summary: Yakko takes his siblings on a fishing trip for some "family bonding" time.


**Hola! Yes, I have decided to write yet another oneshot. Somebody stop me. Anyways, here it is, and I hope you at least halfway enjoy it!**

Yakko sat down in the soft grass, setting his long blue fishing rod down beside him. He looked out at the welcoming change of scenery, and sighed in content. Okay, so maybe coming all the way to Kentucky from Burbank California for a little fishing trip was a bit extreme, but honestly, looking around, he decided it was totally worth it.

He looked out at the towering green mountains in the distance and the large morning sun peeking its face out from behind them, leaving an array of warming colors in the sky, ranging from pink to orange. Definitely different than the smog smothered skies that he was used to seeing. He never thought that the air in Burbank was really all that bad, but when they arrived in Kentucky and he took in his first deep breath, he thought he was going to suffocate on the amount of freshness. He just wasn't used to the clean air. He wondered if too much fresh air could kill someone.

It didn't matter though. He was growing to like the rare freshness of the air and the unusual feeling of being around nature.

Of course, this trip wasn't just about coming to look at pretty mountains. It was about getting out with his siblings for some much needed bonding time. He had to get them away from all those bad influences, like Twilight and Jersey Shore. Honestly, the stuff they were putting on T.V. these days. And the music...

He pushed Justin Beiber out of his mind, deciding that he didn't want to start this vacation with his ears bleeding. He instead thought of Katy Perry. However, he wasn't thinking about her music-

"Yakko!"

Yakko was snapped out of his pleasant daydream by an aggravated voice.

"Yes Dot?"

He turned to look at her. She wasn't very excited about the trip. She had stated before they left that she didn't need nature or sibling bonding. She had told him that living with them was hard enough, but being forced to bond with them was just plain cruel. Yakko had simply rolled his eyes at her, and told her that too much of one place was bad for a person's health. After she refused again, Wakko had gladly grabbed her around the ankles and dragged her kicking and screaming to the rabbit hole they used to travel.

Yes, they weren't rabbits, but they were Warner toons.

"Yakko! You're the one that brought us on this stupid trip, and all you're doing is staring at the trees! Honestly, you drag me all the way here to fish and now you're gonna sit here and keep me waiting."

"Well Dot, since you're obviously forbidding me from enjoying the scenery, I suppose we can start fishing."

Dot huffed and dropped her pink frishing pole, then crossed both arms over her chest.

"No we can't! Wakko's not here with the bait yet!"

_And she just went on a rant to me about how I was wasting time by not fishing. Confusing, yet amusing at the same time._

"I'm here!" announced a scouse accented voice from behind them.

Wakko ran up to them, a giant tackle box in one hand, his pole in the other, and he was balancing a small box with worms in it on his capped head.

"Bout time!" Dot said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well ya could've helped," Wakko muttered, carefully setting everything down, unlike Dot who simply tossed her pole to the ground, not caring what happened to it.

Unlike Dot, Wakko was rather excited about the trip. Yakko was thankful for that. At least one sibling was happy.

Dot snorted and glared at him.

"Well you could've put some of that junk in your stupid gag bag ya know."

Wakko cocked his head for a second.

"Oh yeah... I guess I could've done that."

Yakko chuckled at Wakko's naivety, and picked up his fishing rod.

Wakko did the same, examining it for a second with interest, then opened the tackle box, taking out a lure instead of using real bait. Yakko raied an eyebrow at him, but then watched him with an impressed expression when he tied the lure on the line quickly without any problems.

"So, might I ask when you suddenly became fishing expert?" asked Yakko, putting a worm on his hook.

Wakko shrugged.

"I read up on some stuff before we came."

Dot gasped and said, sarcasm dripping off her words, "You can read? Has the apocolypse begun?"

Wakko simply glowered at her for a moment, then looked back down at his line. Yakko watched them, amused. This trip was off to an interesting start. Was interesting the right word? Guess he'd find out as the day went on.

Minutes passed, and there wasn't one where Dot wasn't complaining about one thing or another. Yakko found it funny how her whining could go from her hair being frizzy to the fish refusing to bite her hook in mere seconds. In fact, it was downright hilarious.

"Yakko! This is stupid! The fish won't eat the dumb worm!"

Yakko was about to answer, when he heard a splash from next to him. Yakko looked over at Wakko, who had caught his eighth fish already. Dot, upon seeing this, let out an angry shout and stomped her foot down on the ground.

"You're taking them all Wakko!"

"Dot," Yakko started, "The only reason you're not catching them is because your constant screaming is scaring them off. In fact, you're probably guiding them right to Wakko's hook."

"But Yakko," said Wakko, putting down his pole and taking out his gag bag. "If she's scaring them away, won't they go towards you first? You're in between both of us."

Yakko put a hand to his chin and thought for a second.

"Ahhhhhh... maybe it's just luck that they're coming to you. Or..." Yakko paused, thinking. "Maybe they just like you Wakko."

"Oh great," muttered Dot. "My nut job of a brother is father nature. Just great."

Wakko's eyes widened at this.

"I hope mother nature is pretty," Wakko stated, smiling a slightly sly smile. "Ya know, Hello Nurse pretty. We're technically married, even if I've never met her."

Yakko smirked at him and did his signiture sexy eyebrow raise, making Wakko laugh and Dot roll her eyes.

"Boys, go fig. You two are ridiculous," Dot snapped, irritated. "I'm sitting here, MISERABLE, and all you two can talk about is girls?"

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other, then nodded in unison.

"Yep, pretty much," stated Wakko.

"Look sister sibling, just keep trying, and do less yelling, and I'm halfway sure you'll catch one eventually."

"Oh yes, that's soooo reassuring."

Yakko shrugged.

"I tried."

Dot let out a loud growl, dropped her pole, and stomped away angrily. Yakko and Wakko stared at her as she marched off, then looked at each other.

"Well, I think that went rather well," Said Yakko, casting out once again.

"Well?" Wakko said, giving Yakko a questioning look.

"Yes, well. You know, if your definition of 'well' is completely horrible."

Wakko shrugged, then said, "Then I guess it went well." Wakko reached down into his gag bag, his tongue lolling out the right side of his mouth, and pulled out a large peice of chocolate pie.

"Um-"

"What? I'm hungry," Wakko said, cutting Yakko off. He then shoved the pie in his mouth, swallowing it whole without any problems.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, did you know that the basking shark-"

"Not literally Wakk..."

"Oh. Never mind then," Wakko muttered, slightly dissapointed. "I thought it was a neat fact. I'm forced to listen to your Useless Facts all the time..." Wakko said under his breath. Yakko ignored him as he reeled in, once again coming up with nothing.

He sighed. It was probably much funner when you actually caught something. Once again, he heard a splash from beside him, and looked over at Wakko. His jaw dropped open when he saw what Wakko had caught. It was a bass that had to be at least 20 inches long.

"Though I hate to admit it, Dot was right, You are taking them all."

"I know!" Wakko cheered, excitement in his voice. He began to jump up and down, looking down at the giant bass at his feet. "Isn't it great?"

Yakko snorted.

"Yeah, for you! What about those of who haven't caught one yet?"

Yakko let out a fake sniffle. "You're hurting my feelings Wakk."

"Hm... Yeah, I don't care."

Yakko grabbed a worm and threw it at his brother's face. Wakko let out a scream, frantically running around in circles, his arms waving around in every direction to the point they were blurred.

"AHHH! I've been attacked! Get it off! Get it off!"

"You have two hands. Get it off yourself."

Wakko came to an aprupt halt and peeled the worm off his face. He attempted to throw it at Yakko's face, but the oldest Warner caught it and sent a cool smile to his annoyed little brother.

"Nice try, but I have ninja reflexes. You can't beat-"

Wakko whacked him upside the head with his pole, and Yakko let out a yelp. A large bump started to form where Wakko had come down with the pole.

"Where's your ninja reflexes now?" Wakko laughed at Yakko's grumbling, but was pulled from his laughter when he remembered the fish at his feet. He carefully removed the fish, then tossed the bass in his gag bag.

_I guess we're having bass for dinner_, Yakko thought.

"I wonder when Dot's coming back," Wakko asked suddenly, grabbing his pole.

"Eh, who knows. Maybe she took the rabbit hole back home."

"What's her problem anyways? Why did she get so upset?"

Yakko shrugged then sighed.

"Apparently the sport of waiting and holding a stick just doesn't appeal to her."

"Well it appeals to me," Wakko said, smiling his goofy smile as he looked out at the pond. "Fishing's faboo!"

Wakko cast out once again, and almost instantly got a bite.

"Woah! They're already coming after it Yakko! Look!"

Yakko watched, wodering if he should be impressed or completely creeped out. These fish were coming right to Wakko. It was actually unsettling when he thought about it.

"Wow Wakko, they really like you," Yakko said, walking over to him.

"Yeah I know." Wakko smiled proudly. "And they hate you and Dot."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Wakko."

Wakko smiled brightly at him.

"You're welcome."

Yakko looked down at the pond, and noticed some bluegills swimming in the shallow water at the edge.

"Hey Wakko, go stand near the edge of the water."

Wakko cocked his head and sent Yakko a skeptical look.

"Why?" Wakko asked suspiciously.

"Just a little experiment I want to try out."

Wakko shrugged and walked down towards the edge, his pole in his hand. Yakko's eyes widened in slight shock when the fish that were lazily swimming in circles before quickly swam as close to the edge as they could towards Wakko's feet.

"They really do like me," Wakko said to himself, looking down at the swarm of fish that were practically jumping out of the water to get to him.

Yakko took a step back from Wakko.

"Well what do you know, my brother_ is_ father nature. Looks like you'll have to dye your hat green now."

Wakko didn't answer, but instead stood gaping at the water.

"Ya know Wak, if I didn't know any better, and I think I might, I'd say these fish were attracted to you."

Wakko looked up at him, and waved his hand in disbelief.

"Whatever Yakko." Wakko put a hand to his chin. "I mean, yes, they SHOULD be attracted to me, because I'm awesome-"

"Right, because all 'awesome' people write fan letters to themselves-"

Wakko shushed him , then continued talking.

"But c'mon, fish can't be attracted to someone. That would be weird."

"Wakko," Yakko said, watching as the number of fish grew, "I think all these fish are really physically attracted to you. Hopefully they're all females, though I doubt it."

"Whatever Yakko."

"Think about it Wakko. All these fish, are_ physically attracted to you_."

Wakko waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the statement. Then he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, as if deep in thought. After several minutes, his eyes widened as utter terror entered them. He dropped his pole on the ground, frozen, then let out a shriek as a sudden realization hit him like a mallet. He backed away from the pond, then curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Get them away from me! They want to-"

"Don't fill me in Wakko. I think I got it. And by the way, goodnight everybody! Actually, I probably should have said that awhile ago..."

Wakko whimpered and curled up tighter.

"I want to leave! I want to leave NOW!"

"Alright alright! Calm down! It's not like they can jump out of the water to get you... maybe. Let me go get the she demon and then we can go."

With that, Yakko left Wakko alone and walked off in the direction Dot stomped off in earlier. He wondered if she really did go home, but his assumptions were proven wrong when he saw a little figure pouting on a rock up ahead.

What do _you _want?" she asked bitterly, not looking up at him.

"Well, a corvette, Michelle Pfeiffer, a mansion would be nice-"

"If you're gonna joke around, then just go away," she ordered. Yakko simply sighed.

"Hey Dot, sorry to crash your pity party, but I think we're gonna head out soon. I'm pretty sure I mentally traumatized your brother for life just now, so-"

"No! We can't go yet!" She shouted, jumping up on the rock.

Yakko stared at her, stunned by her response.

_Definitely not the response I was expecting. Maybe this isn't really Dot, but a clone. Yes, clones must be taking over the world right now. I might be next-_

"Yakko!" Dot snapped in his face. "Are you even listening to me? UGH!"

_Nope, this is Dot. Too bad. I was excited to mallet some clone butts. _

"Sorry Dot. I was just in shock. Please, enlighten me, why don't you want to go after fussing about how you wanted to leave, because I'm totally stumped on the answer."

Dot's expression softened and she looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"It's just that I...well..."

"C'mon, you can tell me," Yakko assured.

"I really want to try fishing. I mean, I actually want to be good at it like Wakko, but I'm not really patient... I mean, I was gonna come back and try again, but I was afraid you guys would laugh at me."

Yakko watched her for a second. She sounded very sincere. Yakko smiled at her.

"Aw don't worry sis. You can give it another try. And even if we do laugh at you, remember that we're your brothers and it's our job. You can always anvil us later on."

Dot giggled, then nodded.

"I guess you're right. I really do want to give it another try."

"Good. Then let's go," He said, holding a hand out to her. She grabbed it, then hopped off the rock, a slight smile on her face as she walked with her oldest brother back to the pond.

Yakko looked down. Wakko was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth with his eyes closed. Dot looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then simply shook her head.

"I won't ask, for the sake of my sanity. Or what little sanity I have..."

She picked up her pink pole, then reluctantly grabbed a worm, making a disgusted face as it wiggled in her fingers. She quickly put it on the hook, and cast out. For the first time this whole trip, she waited patiently, gently reeling in every so often. Yakko watched, silently hoping that she caught one so she would be happy. If Dot was happy, everyone was happy.

Suddenly, her bobber went under. Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, she was reeling in, her pole bending from the weight of whatever had grabbed her worm.

"I got one! I got one!"

"More than I got," Yakko muttered, but was smiling while he said it.

Dot reeled in, pulling out a bass that was about eight inches long. Not bad. Definitely not bad.

"I did it! I actually caught one!"

"And it's not a little bluegill either. Look at that Dot. See? You can do it too."

Dot smiled brightly as she held up the line, staring at the poor fish that happened to bite on her hook .

"Wakko look!" she said, holding the fish up to his face. "Look what I caught!"

He opened one eye a little, then let out a terrified cry as he backed away in the grass.

"No! NO! Get it away!"

He shielded himself with his hands, as if the fish were some kind of horrible disease.

"Take a chill pill Wakko. It's just a fish," Dot said, holding it up a little more.

"No! Don't let it touch me! AHHH!" Wakko struggled to get up, and ran off in the direction of the rabbit hole, his red hat nearly flying off his head. "NEVER! FISHING! AGAIN!" With that, Wakko fell into the hole.

Dot and Yakko watched, both their mouths hanging open, until they both burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

Dot wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Yakko, fishing is really fun. We should do it more often."

Yakko smiled at her. "Yeah. I think we should. Wakko should be fine after a couple years of therapy, then we can go again."

Dot helped Yakko gather everything together that they had to take home. As they walked off towards the rabbit hole, Yakko smiled as he thought about the trip. When they had arrived, one sibling had hated fishing while the other had loved it. The same could be said at the end of the day.

**Well, that's the oneshot. Yes, I know it's random, but honestly, I had fun writing it. I always write serious stuff, so this was a nice change for me and I really enjoyed it. If you didn't, well, that's fine with me. Bye for now!**


End file.
